I Think I Love You
by widya21253
Summary: Kakak adik kembar, Uzumaki Naruto dan Namikaze Menma yang merebutkan gadis yang dijuluki "Dewi Jidat Merah" atau disebut Haruno Sakura. Bagaimana perjuangan mereka merebutkan Sakura? Hinata juga memperjuangkan cintanya pada Naruto yang padahal suka Sakura, sahabatnya. Tenang saja ini Pair Naruhina kok :3 -Sorry gk pinter buat Summary-


I Think I Love You

Chapter 1: Sekolah Baru

Pair: Naruto x Hinata (NaruHina)

WARNING: Kaga jelas, bahasa acak acakan, Typo, saya Newbie jadi maklumin :v

* * *

Naruto POV

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku orang yang awalnya kaya menjadi berkecukupan karena masalah besar, yaitu Orang tuaku Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina cerai karena suatu masalah. Aku dan adikku yang bungsu ikut dengan ibuku, adikku yang tengah ikut dengan Ayahku, jadi nama margaku dan adikku yang bungsu adalah Uzumaki.

Naruto POV END

"Gw udah tampan kan?" Tanya laki laki berambut kuning bermata Shappire dengan 3 garis di kedua pipinya narsis bercermin sendiri di kamarnya dengan pose pose sok keren, ya itu adalah Naruto tentunya

"Naruto! Mau berapa lama kau bercermin? Udah 20 menit kau bercermin, sarapan dulu terus berangkat! Hari ini kamu pindah ke SMA Konoha High School 1945! Jangan terlambat!" Teriak seorang wanita dari luar kamar Naruto

"Eh iya Bu bentar, udah jam segini toh? Gak nyangka padahal aku masih mau bercermin 10 menit lagi, hufff ya sudahlah lain kali saja" eluh Naruto lalu keluar dari kamarnya

"Kamu tuh kebiasaan bercermin mulu, gak bosen apa?" Tanya wanita berambut merah bermata biru laut, ibunya Naruto, Kushina mencuci piring

"Gak lah Bu, namanya orang tampan gak bakal bosen bercermin" jawab Naruto duduk di kursi dan makan sarapannya

"Kau itu narsis banget" kata Kushina menghela napas dan juga ikut sarapan selesai mencuci piring

"Namanya aja orang tampan" kata Naruto sambil melahap sarapannya

"Oh iya, Narumi mana?" Tanya Naruto

"Dia udah berangkat lebih awal" jawab Kushina

"Oh kalo begitu Aku berangkat dulu ya, jaa" kata Naruto setelah menghabiskan sarapannya lalu pergi

Di sekolah...

"Kyaaa siapa dia?! Tampan sekali!" Teriak semua orang di depan sekolah melihat orang berambut kuning bermata Shappire dengan 3 garis di kedua pipinya, Yap benar sekali itu Naruto

"Halo semua, baru lihat orang tampan ya?" Tanya Naruto pede

Di sebuah kelas...

"Ne ne, Hinata, tau ada murid baru dengan wajah tamvan gak? Aku sih gak tau gimana orangnya tapi kata orang orang dia tamvan" cerita seorang perempuan berambut pink berdiri di sebelah perempuan berambut indigo yang sedang duduk di bangkunya

"Tidak, sepertinya tidak, emangnya ada apa Sakura-Chan?" Tanya perempuan berambut indigo bernama Hinata

"Yah aku cuma bertanya apa kau tau atau gak sih hehe" jawab perempuan berambut pink bernama Sakura

Teng tong... Bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi

"Semuanya! Dengarkan aku!" Teriak seseorang berambut silver dengan memakai masker tiba tiba masuk

"Kakashi Sensei! Kenapa kau langsung masuk dan mengagetkan kami seperti itu?!" Bentak laki laki berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di pipinya

"Iya! Terus biasanya kau selalu terlambat! Kenapa kau tidak terlambat saja tadi?!" Bentak perempuan berambut pirang dengan kuncir Ponytail

"Kau bilang apa Ino?!" Tanya orang yang masuk tadi berambut silver memakai masker, Kakashi Sensei dengan muka mengerikan, niat membunuh :v

"Ekh eng- enggak enggak, maksudku kenapa dari dulu enggak lebih awal Gitu haha" jawab Ino ketakutan melihat Senseinya yang dijuluki Taring Putih Konoha disekolahnya

"Maaf deh, ini soalnya kita kedatangan murid baru" kata Kakashi Sensei

"Apakah murid baru yang tampan itu?!" Tanya seorang perempuan

"Yang tampan gimana?" Tanya Kakashi Sensei

"Ya itulah aku" kata seseorang langsung masuk dengan gaya sok cool di dekat pintu

"Hei hei aku belum menyuruhmu masuk" kata Kakashi Sensei

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menunggu Sensei yang banyak bicara sepertimu" kata Naruto mendekati Kakashi Sensei yang sedang berdiri di samping mejanya

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal yah" kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyuman sok coolnya

"Kyaaaa! Kerennya!" Teriak semua cewek di kelas itu kecuali beberapa orang sementara para cowok pada natap Naruto dengan sinis

"Wawwww fantastic!" Naruto melihat Seseorang yang adalah...

Hinata terlihat tersipu

"Kau begitu cantik, dengan jidat lebarmu yang indah" rayu Naruto mendekati Sakura dengan ala gaya bicara sok coolnya memegang jidat lebar Sakura

Hinata membeku karena dikiranya Naruto sedang melihatnya yang sebenarnya melihat Sakura. GR :v

"Be-be-beraninya kau memegang jidat orang sembarangan!" Teriak Sakura meninju muka membuat Naruto tergempal sampai depan kelas

"Oh tidak, Dewi jidat merah marah"

"Apa yang dilakukan murid baru itu?"

"Bodoh sekali"

"Hmph, dia hanya murid baru yang sok cool yang bodoh"

Bisik semua murid laki laki yang sinis dengan Naruto

"Mau kuhajar lagi kau?!" Tanya Sakura mendekati Naruto yang tadi tergempal di depan kelas karena serangannya tadi

"Ti-tidak deh... Ampun" kata Naruto memohon dengan rasa takut

"Awas kau lakukan itu lagi!" Bentak Sakura menunjuk Naruto

"Ka-kalian! DIAM DAN JANGAN MENGABAIKANKU!" Teriak Kakashi Sensei

Mereka semua pun Kena hukuman mencabuti rumput lapangan

"Ayo semua kita cabuti rumputnya, yang rapi ya, kita jaga lapangan kita dari rumput liar" kata Kakashi Sensei dengan muka senang (walau pake masker :v)

"SEMANGAT MUDA! INI LATIHAN TERBAIK SEPANJANG HIDUPKU!" Teriak semangat laki laki dengan alis tebal, mata bulat, rambut seperti mangkuk terbalik, bernama Lee

"Akh kenapa kita juga kena? Dasar tu murid baru sok cool datang datang nyari masalah" eluh laki laki berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya

"Kiba, jangan mengeluh, karena mengeluh tidak ada hasilnya" saran laki laki memakai jaket menutupi wajahnya mengenakan kacamata hitam

"Hoi Shikamaru, kau ketua kelas, tertibkan tuh murid baru sok cool" kata laki laki yang mengeluh tadi bernama Kiba

"Lagi lagi aku di abaikan" kata laki laki dengan wajah tertutup tadi langsung mojok :v

"Merepotkan, urusi saja dia sendiri" Kata laki laki berambut nanas ketua kelas bernama Shikamaru

"Shikamaru, kau itu kebanyakan ngeluh tau" kata seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan kuncir Ponytail

"Merepotkan tetap merepotkan" kata Shikamaru dengan malas

Di lain tempat

"Sakura-Chan Sakura-Chan, pinjam cetoknya dong" pinta Naruto mendekati Sakura

"Beli sendiri!" Jawab Sakura keras

"Yaampun Sakura-Chan pelit sekali" kata Naruto melakukan aktivitasnya kembali

"Gimana ngerjainnya tanpa cetok? Huff" eluh Naruto

"Ano..." Kata Disamping Naruto, Naruto pun menghadap ke samping

"Ka-kamu bisa pinjam cetokku kok" kata orang itu yang ternyata Hinata memberikan cetoknya

"Makasih ya, kamu baik" kata Naruto menerima cetok itu

"Sa-sama sama" jawab Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai merah itu

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto mencoba melihat wajah Hinata

"Ti-tidak apa apa" jawab Hinata makin merah, tapi tak terlihat

Selesai nyabuti rumput...

"Sekarang kita mulai pelajaran, yah pelajaranku waktunya tinggal 30 menit lagi, kita ulangan langsung!" Teriak Kakashi Sensei semangat

"Ekh?!" Semua murid kaget mendengar ada ulangan mendadak

"Kakashi Sensei! Cuma 30 menit doang?! Udah tau kita juga capek capek habis nyabuti rumput! Malah kita juga belum belajar! Lagian baru aja ada murid baru Mosok langsung ulangan?!" Teriak Kiba

"Kalian mau nurut atau keliling lapangan 1000 kali?" Tanya Kakashi Sensei dengan senyum iblis

"Ba-baik!" Jawab semua murid serempak ngeri melihat gurunya yang dijuluki Taring putih Konoha itu

Ulangan mulai

"Aduh gimana nih? Aku belum belajar, aku baru aja sekolah disini dah ada ulangan, ni guru nyiksa gw apa? Mau tanya Sakura-Chan entar ketahuan, Gimana nih?" Tanya Naruto sendiri

"Ano..." Panggil perempuan disebelahnya

"Hm?" Tanya Naruto menghadap asal suara itu, ya, kirinya adalah Hinata

"Ka-Kalau kau mau, kau boleh lihat punyaku" kata Hinata menunjukkan ulangannya

"Kenapa? Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto

"Ti-Tidak apa apa kok, lagipula aku ngelihat kamu kesusahan, walau ini tidak baik. Tapi kau murid baru jadi, aku maklumin jadi untuk kali ini saja yah?" Kata Hinata dengan senyum manis di wajah mulusnya itu

"Makasih. Kau baik sekali yah" kata Naruto senyum manis, yang awalnya senyum sok cool, sekarang senyum manis membuat Hinata memerah

"Sa-sama sama" kata Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah merah yang disembunyikannya

Pulangnya... Di rumah Uzumaki

"Yuhuuuu! Senangnya lihat cewek cantik, Sakura-Chan dengan jidat lebarnya yang manis!" Teriak Naruto di kamarnya sendiri kayak orang gila

"Diam Naruto!" Teriak Kushina di luar kamarnya

Besoknya di sekolah...

"Sakura-Chan Sakura-Chan, mau kencan denganku gak pulang sekolah nanti?" Tanya Naruto senang mendekati Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursinya

"Gak bakal!" Jawab Sakura meninju muka Naruto, sampai tergempal ke depan kelas

"Kyaaaaa! Tampan sekali!" Teriak semua perempuan di luar sekolah

"Ada apa diluar? Biasanya sih yang diteriaki Naruto sekarang siapa lagi?" Tanya Sakura langsung melihat lewat luar jendela

"Gak kelihatan" kata Sakura tidak melihat siapa orang yang di teriaki para perempuan di luar kelas karena tertutup para perempuan yang mendekatinya

"Ah tauk ah" kata Sakura lalu duduk di kursinya kembali

"Loh? Uzumaki-San kok disini?" Tanya seorang perempuan baru saja masuk kelas, salah satu temen sekelas Naruto

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku kan daritadi disini" jawab Naruto yang masih di depan kelas karena kena tinjuan Sakura tadi

"Terus yang diluar itu siapa?" Tanya temannya lagi

"Jadi dia? Hmph, gak kusangka bakal dia ngerusak kepopuleranku" gumam Naruto sendiri

"Uzumaki-San?" Tanya temennya lagi melihat Naruto bergumam sendiri

"Lihat saja kau! Bakal kuhajar nanti!" Teriak Naruto berdiri, temannya tadi yang melihat Naruto kaget diikuti yang lainnya

Teng tong, masuk kelas

"Anak anak!" Teriak Kakashi Sensei masuk kelas tiba tiba, semua murid kaget lagi

"Apa sih! Kau ngagetin kami lagi!" Jengkel Kiba

"Maaf maaf, kita kedatangan murid baru lagi" kata Kakashi Sensei

"Hah? Dia?"

"Iya, yang mirip sekali dengan Uzumaki-San itu"

"Gak kusangka bakal sekelas dengan orang kembar"

"Jadi mereka kembar?"

"Mungkin..."

Semua orang berbisik bisik dapat didengar Naruto, Naruto cuek aja dengan senyum kebawah (cemberut) :v

"Silahkan masuk" suruh Kakashi Sensei

"Kyaaaa!" Teriak semua perempuan alay, seperti biasa yang cowok sinis :v

"Perkenalkan dirimu" suruh Kakashi Sensei

"Halo semua, namaku Namikaze Menma" kata laki laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Mirip sekali dengan Naruto, bedanya hanya matanya, Menma matanya biru laut seperti ibunya, sementara Naruto Shappire seperti ayahnya

"Namikaze? Bukannya Uzumaki?"

"Kok beda?"

"Iya kok beda ya? Padahal mereka sama banget"

Semua bisik bisik dapat di dengar Naruto dan Menma

"Ara... Jadi Uzumaki murahan itu ada disini ya?" Tanya Menma mengejek

"Siapa yang kau bilang murahan?!" Tanya Naruto berdiri jengkel

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan Uzumaki yang murahan?!" Balas Menma

"Beraninya kau!" Teriak Naruto hendak memukul Menma

"KALIAN! DIAM DAN DUDUK LAH!" Teriak Kakashi Sensei, Naruto menghentikan serangannya

"Cih" eluh Naruto menghentikan serangannya, lalu duduk kembali

"Wah! Cantiknya!" Kata Menma mendekati seorang perempuan

"Jidat lebarmu indah sekali" kata Menma memegang jidat Sakura

"ADA LAGI YANG BERANI MEMEGANG JIDATKU SEMBARANGAN?!" Teriak Sakura meninju muka Menma sampai ke tembok depan kelas

"Ji-jidat lebar-Chan maaf ya" kata Menma ketakutan

"Siapa yang kau panggil Jidat lebar-Chan?!" Teriak Sakura mendekati Menma hendak menghajarnya lagi

"Ekhem... DIAM DAN JANGAN ABAIKAN AKU!" Teriak Kakashi Sensei

Semua murid di kelas itu dihukum lagi mengambil sampah yang berserakan sembarangan di lapangan :v

TBC

Gimana fanfic pertamaku? Semoga gak bagus :v maksudku semoga bagus :3 maaf kalo ada bahasa yg salah, atau kesalahan yang lainnya maaf yah awalnya Naruto suka sama Sakura tapi... You know What I mean lah :3 tenang saja Pair ini akan menjadi NaruHina kok :3

Btw minta Kripik- maksudnya Kritiknya, entar Widya coba perbaiki. Newbie tolong dimaklumi yah _

Next Or No?


End file.
